


Sleep

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Javid + accidentally falling asleep together.





	Sleep

David hadn’t meant for him and Jack to spend the night together. Well, at least he hadn’t really meant for it to happen. It had just happened, completely at random. Almost.

First David had noticed, at nine o'clock, that Jack’s speech was taking on a vague, faraway, dopey quality. His gestures were becoming slower, and he kept rumpling up his hair, as if to rouse himself. Long, wide-mouthed yawns punctuated Jack’s words, and David had joked about how they were contagious, all the while trying to ignore the hopeful warmth that was flooding him for absolutely no reason at all.

By nine thirty, David had seen that Jack’s eyes were drooping, but he hadn’t said a word about it. He’d looked away instead, grabbed his science textbook, and insisted that Jack couldn’t leave yet, because there was an essay that he needed to listen to.

“It’s not dry at all,” David started to explain.

“Okay Davey,” Jack muttered into the pillow.

“It’s about different states of matter.”

“Whatever you say, Dave.”

David had looked at Jack then, and slowly lowered his book back down onto his bedside table. The others boy’s face had already relaxed, his eyes closed. David held his breath, worried that any sound would wake Jack up. That wasn’t fair, though, and he knew it. He had to ask, otherwise Jack might wake up frantic about some stupid poker game he’d missed, annoyed at the extra distance he’d have to walk to the distribution center, or angry that the only way to get a clean sweater before work would be to grab one out of David’s drawer.

“You should stay, alright?” David said quietly. He nudged Jack’s shoulder, until the other boy opened his eyes slightly, and nodded. It was enough. Jack would stay here tonight, and that was a good thing, because it meant that Jack wouldn’t be wandering the wild streets of New York City at the ungodly hour of not quite ten o'clock. Jack would stay with him instead, due to circumstances that were in no way premeditated. David blew out the oil lamp, and lay down on the pillow, close enough that he could hear Jack breathing.

By sunrise, Jack’s arm was spread over David’s stomach. The quilt had been kicked unceremoniously onto the floor, leaving David’s feet cold. In the chilly light of the early morning, David couldn’t quite let himself study Jack’s arms and shoulder blades beneath his shirt, and he couldn’t quite let himself wonder what it would be like to wake up next to him every day.


End file.
